


Where are you, tonight.

by Linisen



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 18OI AU Week 2019: Day 4, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bonding, Canon Compliant, Don't copy to another site, Explicit Sexual Content, Happy Ending, Hunting Game, M/M, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-08 04:46:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19100014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linisen/pseuds/Linisen
Summary: A sob rips through Guang Hong’s already sore throat, making him cough. It’s dark now, and he shivers as cold sweeps through the air, chilling him into the bone. The heat inside him rages, but his skin is cold and damp from the fever sweats. He’s been here for days, body struggling against his mind, against the situation, against everything. The heat inducer they gave him three days ago must be at its peak right now. Body calling, craving an alpha. To be filled, to be mated, claimed.His head feels dizzy and heavy, and his body aches. The chastity belt they put on him shafts against his skin, waist and thighs filled with scratches where he’s tried to claw it lose. Slick is pouring down his thighs from his hole, so wet and so ready. He wants to touch, fill himself with his fingers, soothe the ache instinct calls him to do. He can’t though, which is the point of the chastity belt. Only an alpha can open it, one of the many cruelties of this game.





	Where are you, tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to [SnarkyBreeze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnarkyBreeze/pseuds/SnarkyBreeze) who did the beta for this. 
> 
> Also a huge thank you to the 18+!!! on Ice server for all the encouragement and love you all spread every day, and for this event that pushed me out of my comfort zone. It's been so much fun and everyone there is crazy supportive. If you feel like joining, please do. 
> 
> Enjoy this filthy thing between one of my favourite pairings in the show. They deserve all the love and sex they can and want to handle.

A sob rips through Guang Hong’s already sore throat, making him cough. It’s dark now, and he shivers as cold sweeps through the air, chilling him into the bone. The heat inside him rages, but his skin is cold and damp from the fever sweats. He’s been here for days, body struggling against his mind, against the situation, against everything. The heat inducer they gave him three days ago must be at its peak right now. Body calling, craving an alpha. To be filled, to be mated ,  claimed.

His head feels dizzy and heavy, and his body aches. The chastity belt they put on him shafts against his skin, waist and thighs filled with scratches where he’s tried to claw it lose. Slick is pouring down his thighs from his hole, so wet and so ready. He wants to touch, fill himself with his fingers, soothe the ache instinct calls him to do. He can’t though, which is the point of the chastity belt. Only an alpha can open it, one of the many cruelties of this game. 

He’s thirsty and hungry, too. The organisers didn’t hand out food and water to the omegas. The whole purpose is to drive them into the arms of the alphas after all. If the heat doesn’t, survival instinct will. The need for mating or sustenance will force them to go looking for a horny alpha that will claim them. It’s a genius plan. Guang Hong has mentally prepared for that though. He can’t give into his urges. If he does, he’ll be stuck with an alpha he doesn’t want for the rest of his life. He’d rather die right here in the tree then let that happen. 

He had managed to walk deep into the forest the first day of the event, covering his scent glands with mud so no one would be able to track him.  When he felt like his legs would give out if he walked any longer, he used the last of his energy to climb a large tree. He hid where the tall branches stretched out, creating a small plateau that he could lay down in as the heat consumes him. It’s nothing like a nest, and his body screams that it’s dangerous —t hat he should get down and find a mate that can take him somewhere safe. To a good nest, a real nest. He can feel himself swaying, exhaustion and heat tremors raging though his body again. He wants to call out, scream for help, but there is no use. He doesn’t really want to do that anyway, because someone could find him. 

He just wants to go home and curl up on his bed. Is there even a home anymore? His parents can’t expect him to come home. An alpha who wins an omega claim them as property, after all. His parents expect him to mate, and he’s not sure he wants to go back to them if he doesn’t. It’s horrible and cruel to be made into a thing like this. Will Guang Hong ever skate again? Talk to his friends again? See Leo?

Another heat wave courses though his body as he thinks of his best friend and gorgeous alpha. Leo has the prettiest eyes, and strong hands Guang Hong is sure could hold him down and fuck him senseless right now. Make him forget all of the horrible things that were happening. Leo would take care of him, be kind and make sure he was safe. Guang Hong would build them the best nest where they could fuck and cuddle and then do it again. There is really no point in thinking that way, though. Because Leo isn’t here, and now Guang Hong will probably never see him again.  Talk to him again.

The last time they had seen each other, at the Cup of China, Leo had hugged him so tightly when they headed to their separate flights. It had taken all Guang Hong had not to whimper when he pulled away. Leo smells amazing, much better than any other alpha. Guang Hong could smell Leo for hours if given the chance. Once, Leo had fallen asleep in Guang Hong’s bed during a movie night after competition and Guang Hong had very selfishly snuggled close, nose pressed into Leo’s neck, just taking in his scent. At the Cup of China, Leo had forgotten a sweater in Gunag Hong’s room. It’s still lined inside Guang Hong’s nest, even if it stopped smelling like him a long time ago. 

He had thought he would have more time. He had been in love with Leo for so long, so he wanted to make sure Leo felt the same before he said anything. Had wanted, hoped, that maybe Leo would make the first move. Ask to court him. Instead, on his eighteenth birthday on January 7th, his parents informed him that he needed to find a mate. His figure skating wasn’t pulling in enough money for it to be enough to continue and therefore he was to be mated. The hunting games was a perfect place for that, his parents thought. They had met that way after all, and they had four healthy children and a good mateship — or so they claimed. 

Guang Hong hadn’t wanted to go. He already had an alpha. He knew it, his body knew it, his mind knew it. So what if Leo didn't know it yet. Guang Hong only wanted Leo. It was only Leo he thought about during his heats, and outside of them as well. The thought of some unknown alpha mating him, claiming him . I t sickened him. 

He’s sliding out of consciousness, he can feel it. He has tried so hard to stay in control, but the lack of food and water is catching up to him now as the heat fever rages through him. He wouldn't be able to keep awake for much longer. Maybe sinking into the darkness is better than holding on, to just let go. 

There is rustling below him , b ranches breaking. Something smells amazing as well, but that is probably a hallucination at this point. Or an alpha has found him. He really hopes they haven’t. He feels so weak, he has no power to fight anyone off at this point. Maybe he could hiss to scare them off. It smells kind of familiar though… 

“JI!” 

Oh, that’s Leo’s voice. Leo has such a nice voice. There is more rustling and maybe Guang Hong should try to look down and see what’s going on ,  but his body feels far too heavy to move. It’s probably too dark to see anything anyway. 

The rustling comes closer, and the smell gets stronger, and now Guang Hong’s sure that it smells like Leo. He must be really gone for his brain to conjure up both smell and sound hallucination. The only thing that's missing now is … oh. 

Leo pulls himself up, the branch next to the plateau used as a stepping stool to reach. He looks so pretty, the moon light illuminating his cheekbones and shoulders. How nice of his body to give him hallucinations of Leo when he’s about to pass out and maybe die. Leo looks harried, eyes wide and searching as he scans the tree until they find Guang Hong’s lying form. 

“Ji!” he calls. He sounds breathless and worried.  Hallucination Leo shouldn't be worried. 

“Hi,” Guang Hong says weakly. Leo has pulled himself up completely now, hurring over. He puts a hand on Guang Hong’s forehead and the contact is so soothing Guang Hong feels like the next breath he takes is the first he’s taken in hours. 

“Shit,” Leo mutters, pulling a backpack from his back and rummaging through it. He pulls out some sort of bottle, containing some liquid that looks dark and thick in the night. 

“Come on Ji, can you sit for me?” Leo asks. Guang Hong would do anything Leo wants, even if he’s just a hallucination. He tries to rise, but his arm won’t support his weight and he falls. Leo grabs him and pulls him into his lap, his back resting against Leo’s chest. Leo has an amazing chest as well. Strong, but lean. Perfect for hugs and cuddling. Leo brings the bottle with a straw to Guang Hong’s lips and he opens up, basking in the scent of Leo so close. He sips the straw, some sort of protein shake or smoothie hitting his tongue. It’s raspberry flavoured. His favourite. Leo always smells like chocolate and raspberries. He hums in contentment. Leo has one hand around the bottle and the other arm around Guang Hongs waist, which is incredibly nice. 

He wants to turn around and lick up the side of Leo’s neck, taste that delicious scent that’s flowing out of him. Now that he has something in his stomach, the heat as started to pick up again. Maybe it’s because there is an alpha here. He sucks down more of the smoothie thing just so he can hear Leo praise him for being so good, and then he turns to bury his nose in Leo’s scent gland. He smells so good. Guang Hong can already feel slick starting to drip out of him again, pooling down his legs.

He starts rutting against Leo’s leg, humping, searching for friction he can’t get with this stupid belt on. He wishes hallucination Leo could get it off, then Guang Hong could fuck himself on his fingers or maybe hallucination Leo could fuck him. He already has taste, sound, smell and touch hallucination. He must be able to push this into filling himself up as well. Leo groans underneath him, hands coming up to Guang Hong’s neck to pull him into a kiss. Leo’s lips are soft against his and Guang Hong deepens it as he grinds down more, heat spiking though his body, the need to be filled and mated flaring in his veins.

He’s dreamt about this so many times, how it would feel when Leo finally kissed him. It’s just as good as he had hoped. Hallucination Leo is grabbing his neck tight, pulling Guang Hong close. He hums weakly into Leo’s lips. He grinds down again and Leo breaks the kiss, head tilted back as he moans. Guang Hong wants more of that, wants his alpha to feel good. He tugs fruitlessly at the chastity belt, whining as he’s unsuccessful in removing it. Leo seems to notice his distress, a gasp falling from his lips. 

“Oh, I’m sorry. You must be in so much pain. Here.” Leo presses the bracelet he has on his right wrist against the mechanical lock of the chastity belt, and it gives of a soft click before falling off. Guang Hong sighs out of relief, pushing it down completely as he pulls off his shirt as well. He’s so hot, and hallucination Leo is so sexy. Guang Hong can feel how hard he’s getting as he grinds against Leo’s still clothed crotch. 

“Leo, please,” Guang Hong begs. He wants Leo so bad. He wants him to fill him and mate him and breed him, now. 

“You sure, Ji? Your heat, I-” Leo says, voice wavering. In Guang Hongs fantasies Leo never worried about him, he just took. Guang Hong just needs Leo to fuck him. He silences him with a kiss, grinding down forcefully on his hard cock, making both of them moan. He turns then, pushing his ass up in the air to present himself and his slick hole to his alpha. He throws Leo a sultry look over his shoulder, biting his lip. 

“Fuck me, please.” 

Something in Leo snaps. He rips the fastening of his pants apart, cock hard and erect as it comes into view. Guang Hong licks his lips. He really wants to get his mouth on that after Leo has fucked him thoroughly. He pulls his cheeks apart, opening himself up more. Leo growls, and Guang Hong moans at the sound. Leo wastes no time, lining himself up and then pushing in slowly, cock spreading Guang Hong wider than he’s even been spread before. He lets out a loud moan as Leo sinks into his heat, head falling backwards as the filling sensation overwhelms him. When Leo is fully seated, he snakes his arms around Guang Hong’s waist, pushing him up against his chest. Leo holds him so tenderly, one hand low on his stomach and one over his rapidly beating heart. He pulls out slowly, only to push in just as slow, making Guang Hong gasp out his name. Leo’s mouth finds his scent gland, licking at it as Guang Hong keens. 

“Leo,” he pants, pushing back to match Leos thrusts. “Leo, you feel so good.” 

“Fuck, Ji, “ Leo moans, his mouth stopping to suck a mark to his shoulder. “So tight.” 

Guang Hong lets his fingers lace with Leo’s on his body, rocking together as their moans and whines fill the night air. Their pace keeps increasing, chasing pleasure together as their breaths become ragged. 

“I love you,” Guang Hong pants as he turns his head, seaking Leo’s lips. The kiss is all teeth and tongue and filthy, and Guang Hong thinks that if this is the way he goes, it will be like a dream. He’s so close to coming now, release rushing through him as Leo keeps pounding into him,

“Bite me?” he asks, wishes. “Bite me and make me yours. Please.” 

Leo nods, breathless against his hot skin, and just as Guang Hong’s orgasm hits, body clenching around Leo’s hard length, he feels Leo’s teeth sink into his mating gland. 

 

He wakes slowly, surrounded by the scent of raspberries and chocolate and wrapped in soft blankets. It’s warm and snuggly, and he feels so content. He can barely remember ever feeling this relaxed. His bed isn’t usually this comfortable and definitely doesn’t smell this good. It smells just like…

Leo.

Guang Hong opens his eyes slowly, trying to take in his surroundings. He’s in a hotel room, soft pastel colors on the walls. One side is covered in windows, blinds shut. The other has a tv and a desk. Guang Hong is lying on a large bed in the middle of the room, and for a second fear surges up in his as he realizes he’s not alone. He must have passed out and an alpha had found him and mated him. There is a throbbing on his right side mating gland, probably from a mating bite. He presses his fingers against it as he takes a closer look to the sleeping form in the bed. It only takes a second before he realizes that it’s Leo. 

A shocked gasp escapes him, hand coming up absentmindedly to push the covers down. Leo’s back are filled with scratches, hickies, bruises from fingers. His brown hair is a tangled mess but he’s sleeping soundly, soft snores escaping his lips. It hadn’t been a hallucination, it had been real. Leo had really come, had taken care of him. Claimed him. He moves Leo’s hair to the side and yep, that’s a mating bite as well. 

Guang Hong has no idea what to do. What is Leo doing here? He lays back down, fingers carefully untangling Leo’s hair. Is it a coincidence? Had Leo been participating and then smelled Guang Hong and came to help him? Had Guang Hong forced himself on Leo? Guang Hong hadn’t been given the chance to tell anyone he was going there, except a quick text to Phichit from another omega’s phone, since it was the only phone number he could remember. Did Leo come for him? To help him? Protect him? Save him? 

Leo stirs, beautiful dark brown eye blinking open with a soft smile. 

“Hi babe, another wave?” 

Guang Hong’s heart soars. How many times has he dreamt of Leo saying something like that? He shakes his head though. The heat seems to have broken, no lingering fire rushing through his veins. 

“No, I’m pretty sure it broke,” he admits, fingers still untangling Leo’s.

“Oh.”

They just look at each other for a while, Guang Hong’s fingers continuing to work through Leo’s dark locks as Leo’s hand comes up to rub circles on his hip. 

“Why are you here?” Guang Hong finally asks when Leo’s hair is tangle free, dark hair falling beautifully around his face. Leo frowns, looking down into the sheets. They’re on their sides now, facing each other. 

“Phichit called. He was really worried and scared. He told me what they had taken you here and I just — I couldn't think. My coach and I just scrambled. She pulled all the strings she could to get me in here, and I got on a plane before she was even done because I just couldn't let them do this to you. My plan was to find you as soon as I could and take you out, hopefully before the heat inducer had fully hit.” Leo bites his lip, looking up, eyes smiling.

“But you had hid so well. I don’t think anyone would have found you if they didn’t already know your scent, like I do. And shit, you were so weak when I did, I wasn’t sure you would make it. But your heat hit me so had and I — I couldn't hold back. As soon as you were out after the mating bite, I contacted the organisers and they pulled us out so I could take better care of you.”  

“You, you came for me?” Guang Hongs head is spinning. Does that mean...?

“Yeah, Uhm. I probably should have said a while back but, I really like you Ji. Like, love you. I get if it was a heat thing... and well, the bite thing is hard to take back but...” 

Leo doesn’t get to finish because Guang Hong needs to kiss him, right now. When they break apart, there is so much to say, but Guang Hong settles for one thing right now — everything else can wait. 

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on other platforms like:  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mjaoue)
> 
> If you love YOI and you’re looking for an amazing place to hang out with, with some amazingly kind, warm and funny people you’re welcome to join the server by following this [link](https://discord.gg/TYMxcAB)


End file.
